lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
The Devil Wears Prada
The Devil Wears Prada is an American metalcore band from Dayton, Ohio, Formed in 2005, they are currently signed to Warner Music Group. The Devil Wears Prada is a Christian band consisting of members Mike Hranica (vocals), Chris Rubey (lead guitar), Jeremy DePoyster (rhythm guitar, vocals), Andy Trick (bass), Daniel Williams (drums) and James Baney (keyboards), all of whom are Christians. To date the band has released three full-length albums, one DVD, one EP, and five music videos. History Formation and Dear Love: A Beautiful Discord (2005–2007) The Devil Wears Prada was founded in 2005 in Dayton Ohio;The Devil Wears Prada info at allmusic they derived their band name from the story with the same title.The Devil Wears Prada > Biography The band recorded and released their demo entitled Patterns of a Horizon in 2005, and later re-recorded all the of the tracks from the demo to be recorded for their debut full-length album, Dear Love: A Beautiful Discord, which was released on August 22, 2006, the final track of the album features guest vocals, courtesy of Cole Wallace formerly of the metalcore band Gwen Stacy. The demo version of their song "HTML Rulez D00d" was placed on the band's MySpace profile on January 1, 2007. On July 11, AbsolutePunk began to stream their song "Don't Dink and Drance", which led to further exposure for the band.The Devil Wears Prada track listing ''Plagues'' (2007) The Devil Wears Prada's second album Plagues was released on August 21, 2007. The songs from the album "HTML Rulez D00d" and "Hey John, What's Your Name Again?" were released as the album's two singles, both of which spawned music videos that aired on television channels such as MTV and Fuse. Plagues peaked at #57 on the Billboard 200 on September 8, 2007Discography index Billboard 200 and has been considered a great success since its original release, selling more than 30,000 copies more than their debut album, Dear Love: A Beautiful Discord.[http://www.interpunk.com/item.cfm?Item=149863& Plagues at Interpunk.com] It was re-released on October 28, 2008 in a digipak form that includes a DVD in which features the music videos for album's two singles as well as footage of The Devil Wears Prada playing at 2008's Warped Tour and Ultimatour. Later in the year, the band was interviewed by East Coast Romper, and stated that their primary influences are Underoath and Still Remains, which was mistaken on their official website, stating the exact opposite. The band recorded a cover of the rap song "Still Fly", originally written and performed by Big Tymers, the cover song was released on the compilation album Punk Goes Crunk.The Album Project » Full Review: V/A — Punk Goes Crunk ''With Roots Above and Branches Below'' (2008–2010) The Devil Wears Prada began writing and recording their third album With Roots Above and Branches Below after attending 2008's Warped Tour. Prior to recording and production of it, vocalist Mike Hranica stated "Expect a much heavier and more epic record". Keyboardist, James Baney, also announced that their new album would be more mechanical but still containing their same distinct style whereas drummer, Daniel Williams, claimed that the new album would be "crazier and wilder" than their previous albums. In Autumn 2008, they debuted a song off of WRAABB while on tour with Underoath, The Famine, Saosin, P.O.S., and Person L.Underoath's Entire New Album and Video Online in Metal News The Devil Wears Prada performed with A Day to Remember, Sky Eats Airplane and Emarosa. They have also performed at 2009's Warped Tour to promote the release of With Roots Above and Branches Below.Performers: The Devil Wears Prada Eventful On March 13, the group released a song from the album prior to its release entitled "Dez Moines". Also before the release, the purchaser was given the option to receive several pre-ordered packages. One deal that features the album, a DVD and a shirt also includes a card with a code that let the purchaser download "Dez Moines", and "Assistant to the Regional Manager". The band launched their official website and released With Roots Above and Branches Below both on May 5, 2009. The sales of the album have been very satisfactory which brought it to position #11 on the Billboard 200 for top albums upon its release.The Devil Wears Prada charting at #11. Billboard The song "Dez Moines" was released as downloadable content for the video game Guitar Hero World Tour on May 7, as well as the song "Hey John, What's Your Name Again?" was released as downloadable content for Rock Band and Rock Band 2 on June 30, 2009.UNEARTH, CHIMAIRA, THE DEVIL WEARS PRADA FEATURING ON GUITAR HERO WORLD TOUR SMN NewsThe Zine Rock Band As well as performing at the main stage of Warped Tour 2009, The Devil Wears Prada as well played at the iMatter Festival in Elmira, New York. On June 13, they performed the song "Danger: Wildman" for the first time in concert. Vocalist Mike Hranica, managed a clothing company called Shipshape Roolz Clothing in which he sponsored and endorsed bands. A fraction of Shipshape's scale money was donated to charities such as Skate 4 Cancer. As of September 29, 2009 the clothing line was shut down and its online store changed its named to Traditiona, due to "legal issues."Shipshape Roolz ClothingTraditiona.com From November 23 to December 21, 2009 the band toured with All That RemainsALL THAT REMAINS & THE DEVIL WEARS PRADA ANNOUNCE TOUR. PureGrainAudioAll That Remains, The Devil Wears Prada hook up for fall trek. LiveDaily. and from February 4 to March 21, 2010 they were included on a tour headlined by Killswitch Engage and opened by Dark Tranquillity.Killswitch Engage/The Devil Wears Prada tour dates revealed. Alternative Press. Retrieved 1-12-10KILLSWITCH ENGAGE, THE DEVIL WEARS PRADA To Team Up For U.S. Tour. Blabbermouth.net. Retrieved 1-12-10 At the beginning of 2010, it was announced that they were voted as 2009's Band of the Year by readers of Alternative Press and appeared on the cover.The Devil Wears Prada article at Alternative Press. On February 12, 2010 it was announced that the music video for the song "Assistant to the Regional Manager" was in production.Behind the Scenes - The Devil Wears Prada. Noisecreep This led to its release on April 6, 2010 where it was premiered on Headbangers Ball.The Devil Wears Prada, 'Assistant to the Regional Manager' -- Video NoisecreepThe Devil Wears Prada - Assistant To The Regional Manager - Metal Revolver ''Zombie EP'' and upcoming fourth album (2010–present) In an interview at the beginning of April with Lucy Alberts of Alternative Press, the band revealed that they were recording an EP before they begin their Back to the Roots Tour. The EP was described as a "fun" release with "brutal" songs in the vein of what will eventually become the band's forthcoming studio album.Q&A: Mike Hranica of The Devil Wears Prada The band's Back to the Roots Tour was presented by Rockstar. Mike Hranica stated "One of the primary elements of the Back to the Roots Tour is playing a few Dear Love songs that we have not played in a long time, and probably will not play again or anytime soon."The Devil Wears Prada Back to the Roots Tour Dates On June 11 it was announced that they have completed the recording of the EP,The Devil Wears Prada Finish New EP The PRP the title for it was revealed as being Zombie and was released on August 24.ZombieTHE DEVIL WEARS PRADA To Release 'Zombie' EP After the completion and announcement of the EP, the band began their Back to the Roots Tour on the 25th of June as they planned.THE DEVIL WEARS PRADA announces headlining tour The Gauntlet In an interview with Tim Karan, Hranica stated the band's plans for their fourth full-length studio album. His comments were placed within comparison to their latest release (the Zombie EP). He descriped that the album would be "a more heavy-focused sound from us. We think it would be smart to push that beefy, heavy songwriting [from Zombie] into the new full-length...but with a strong blend of what we usually do with melody." The album will not be a concept album - like their previous work on the Zombie EP - but will have an overall theme, focused on anti-idolatry, which, according to Hranica, "has been weighing on me lately." The album is expected to be released sometime near the beginning of the summer in 2011.The Devil Wears Prada • January 2011 — Alternative Press Band name Despite speculations that the band named themselves after the film with the same title, it was actualized that they were formed before the film was released. They have explained that their band name is based on an anti-materialistic mindset and derived their name from [[Wikipedia:The Devil Wears Prada (novel)|the novel, The Devil Wears Prada]]. At the time of naming the band, the members assumed that the novel included anti-materialism as its moral, until later discovering that the novel did not feature this as its message at all. Despite making this mistake, the band members refused to change the name and decided that they created a new meaning behind the title "The Devil Wears Prada", within the terms of it being their band name. It's the same concept as our lyrics 'emeralds hold no hope' and many others. What we believe it to mean is that possessions don't matter at all and someday everyone will realize that this is true. When standing before God, he won't care about your sweet Prada scarf or Gucci shoes or whatever. It's a Christian reasoning for the name, we didn't name it to attempt at being fashionable or whatever. - Mike HranicaThe Devil Wears Prada. Let's Sing It. Band members *James Baney - keyboards, synthesizers, piano, programming *Jeremy DePoyster - rhythm guitar, clean vocals *Mike Hranica - lead vocals *Chris Rubey - lead guitar *Andy Trick - bass guitar *Daniel Williams - drums Discography ;Studio albums ;EPs *''Zombie EP'' (2010) ;Demos *''Patterns of a Horizon'' (2005) Videography * "Dogs Can Grow Beards All Over" (2006) * "Hey John, What's Your Name Again?" (2007) * "HTML Rulez D00d" (2007) * "Danger: Wildman" (2009) * "Assistant to the Regional Manager" (2010) References External links *Official website Category: Bands LTJ have played with Category: Links to Wikipedia